


The Corner of Thompson and Waterford

by sneezky



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Crushes, Developing Relationship, First Dates, First Meetings, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneezky/pseuds/sneezky
Summary: Near the corner of Thompson and Waterford Street, neither of which ever had the particular hustle and bustle of the rest of the city, shoved between some kind of variety store and another locally owned nondescript burger place-- Dave’s-- there was a shop.OR: Sapnap finds himself falling in love with the new stranger in town.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Corner of Thompson and Waterford

Near the corner of Thompson and Waterford Street, neither of which ever had the particular hustle and bustle of the rest of the city, shoved between some kind of variety store and another locally owned nondescript burger place-- Dave’s-- there was a shop. It’s cozy, with that small-but-not-too-small kind of feeling to it, and had large glass windows, so that if passerbys ever so desired, they could glance inside to see the delicately crafted displays, the people seated chatting at one of the many booths, and those working behind the counter. If they were lucky, those passerbys may even be able to catch the scent of freshly baked goods and brewing coffee as it drifted out the door. Above the shop hung a sign, with peeling red paint, and yellow letters that spelt out “The Muffinteers”. Below that, hanging from the inside of the door, was the classic red “we’re open!” sign you could find in just about any movie and a poster that advertised the latest and hottest deals in the world of pastries. Unassuming and intriguing, the shop had been there since what seemed to be the dawn of time, but only had recently, in the past six years, been what was now The Muffinteers. 

Darryl, or as everyone knew him as, Bad (the result of some long-forgotten joke), owned the store. With his rosy cheeks and tousled, soft brown hair that dusted the frames of thin, silver-wired glasses, he could often be found behind the counter, wearing the staple red and white checkered apron that the townsfolk had long associated with the shop. With only four workers, that number including himself, he’d be there on the floor with them in their busier hours, whisking ingredients into bowls and cleaning up spills and messes with no problem, even having the time to make light chatter with some of the elderly women who regularly stopped by every day to pick up a tea, or, if they were feeling frisky, a coffee. 

The rest of the staff included Niki, Tubbo, and of course, Sapnap himself. Niki was a small, petite, blonde girl, with kind and caring eyes. It would be ill-advised to let this fool you, however. Less than a year younger than Sapnap, he knew the fear that she could strike into other people’s hearts, and he’d seen her get in the face of one too many disrespectful customers. Not someone you’d want to get on the bad side of, which, luckily enough, was incredibly challenging in the first place. She was a gem to work with too, always pulling her own weight and making sure things remained on task and on track, and putting a smile on everyone’s faces as she did it. 

Next was Tubbo. Two years younger than Niki and Sapnap, with a messy mop of brown hair and these big doe-like eyes, it was no wonder he managed to pull in the most tips out of the entire crew combined, and even though he always offered to share, they all declined with a ruffle to his hair. He deserved it. The kid worked hard, both at the bakery and in school. He was smart and endearing. The only downside to his working there was that wherever he went, Tommy was sure to follow, which was upsetting, considering the blonde’s ability to annoy just about everyone he opened his mouth to talk to.

Tommy didn’t work there, but he was there enough that he might as well. He was always leaning over the counter to chit-chat with Tubbo and seriously abusing their free refills on hot drinks as he occupied one of the three booths with his many pages of schoolwork that almost always ended up laying there neglected. It was common knowledge that Bad had offered Tommy a job many times in the past, but Tommy declined each and every time. Whether or not that offer still stood was unclear. 

Last, but not least, was Sapnap. At nineteen years old, he stood at an average five feet and nine inches, with dark, raven hair that fell down to his shoulders. On the days he wasn’t working, he’d be caught dead without his signature white bandanna keeping his hair out of his eyes, but as soon as he was behind the counter, he was forced into wearing a hair tie. In his own opinion, it was _way_ less badass, but according to Bad, it was about professionalism. At least he got to borrow Niki’s scrunchies every now and again. He was definitely the messiest in the kitchen, spilling at least one thing each shift (if he was lucky-- usually there was more than one incident) and he was often caked head to toe in flour by the time closing drew around. But he’d yet to burn the store down, so that was always a plus. He’d been working there since halfway through his senior year of high school, and now, a year and a half later, he still found himself behind the counter. College tuition isn’t gonna pay itself, right?

Muffinteers opened at eleven each morning and closed its doors each night at seven. Sapnap had two days off each week, Monday and Sunday. The shop was closed all day to the public on Sundays, and technically, that was supposed to be everyone’s day off, but it was an ill-kept secret that Bad took that day to stock up the store. Sapnap worked each day from Tuesday to Saturday, eleven till seven, even though it ended up working out more like ten to eight. He worked with Niki for most of the week, except for Wednesday and Friday, when she would get off early when Tubbo came in at three after school ended, and she had Saturday off as well. It being the busiest day of the week, Sapnap, Bad, and Tubbo could all be found behind the counter. Sapnap vaguely remembers making a joke about “Saturday’s being for the boys” one particularly slow Thursday morning before Niki firmly smacked him upside the head.

That was life at Muffinteers. Things rarely changed, the most eventful thing was someone taking the day off for a family birthday or a doctor’s appointment. It was mundane and methodical, and for a turbulent personality like Sapnap’s, he often found it driving him up the wall. The work was always the same, the customers were always the same, and so were the cars that drove by outside. 

It was a particularly slow Tuesday morning in early July, and the sweltering heat made it almost unbearable behind the counter, save for the small dinky fan that Bad must have found somewhere in his Grandmother’s attic judging by the looks of it. Regardless of where it came from, it was his sole saviour, and almost earned his forgiveness for its obnoxious buzzing. Almost. His shirt stuck to his back with sweat that was now cooling off into the gross, uncomfortable wet that no one really liked. As the sun shone through the windows, he watched the dust particles float and dance around, keeping an ear out for the oven in the back. People walked past on the sidewalk, laughing and chatting and doing everything he wished he could be doing. Maybe later he’d ask Karl if he wanted to go for a drive. If the other wasn’t busy, anyway. Ever since they’d graduated, they rarely found time to hang out together. That was the wonders of a full-time job for you.

He was taking out his phone and halfway through typing out a quick text to Karl, a simple _“Wanna hang?”_ Before the jingle of the door opening jolted him into alertness. As he slid his phone into his pocket, he cleared his throat, straightening out his posture as he did. It wasn’t a good look to be caught slacking on the job, and if Niki wasn’t on break, he was sure he’d never see the end of it.

As he looked up at the person that walked in, his greeting died in his throat. This was someone new to Muffinteers. New to the corner of Thompson and Waterford too. He was definitely getting too far ahead of himself. 

“Welcome to Muffinteers, how can I help you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to get some feedback on this, so kudos and comments are always appreciated, thanks for reading :D I've been writing a lot recently, but this is my first attempt at starting up something multi-chaptered, I guess we'll see how it goes, I hope you guys like it so far :) this chapter was mainly just a lot of exposition and for that, I am so sorry! Should be more fun in the next part :0


End file.
